Kaamelott: Mise à sac
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand les bandits dévastent les villages paysans, Arthur et Léodagan cherchent une solution


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sac" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

L'ensemble des personnages appartient au monde fabuleux d'Alexandre Astier, je me permets de les utiliser afin de leur faire vivre quelques aventures supplémentaires.

L'histoire se déroule dans une époque qui est rythmée par la mise à sac des villes du royaume de Bretagne. Une bande de brigands sévit dans la région de Kaamelott. Pour remédier à la situation, le roi Arthur, souverain de Bretagne, et son beau-père Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, se retrouvent autour de la table ronde.

-Bon, il faut qu'on trouve une solution à se problème de mise à sac des villages autour de Kaamelott, car là ça commence à devenir problématique débuta le roi arthur.

-Oh, vous savez, moi et les problèmes des paysans…

-Oui, je sais, avec vous on laisserait les paysans se faire piller et tuer sans hausser le ton. Mais je vous rappelle que si les paysans se font ratiboiser deux fois par semaine, ils pourront plus s'occuper de récupérer le bois pour construire vos tourelles !

-Quoi… non non mais on va trouver une solution s'exclama Léodagan.

-Ah attention, on crame pas non plus tous les mecs qui chipent un morceau de pain pour manger.

-Si vous ne vous donnez pas les moyens de faire peur aussi, faut pas s'étonner de voir la délinquance augmente et que les mecs mettent à sac les villages. Et on sait quoi sur les misent à sac, on connait les gars au moins, quelque chose bon dieu qu'on puisse travailler !

- Vous énervez pas, j'ai des rapports des espions qui me disent que les brigands ont installé un campement au nord d'un village. On va réunir les chevaliers et régler le problème.

-Vous savez, si vous pratiquiez un peu plus la torture, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais eu ce problème moi en Carmélide, et on sait pourquoi !

-Bin moi je sais pourquoi, chez vous vous égorgez les mecs qui volent une poule, alors ceux qui mettent à sac les villages paysans, je n'imagine même pas.

-On les met sur une catapulte, et on les balance dans la mer.

-Pfff, bref alors on fait quoi avec ces brigands, vous avez une suggestion ?

-Moi oui, mais vous allez encore râler. On prend deux trois catapultes, et les écrasent sous des rochers de 200 livres, ça va les calmer.

-Mais on va pas déplacer des catapultes juste pour cela. D'ailleurs on a pas de catapultes rétorqua le roi Arthur.

-Ah, si j'en ai commandé 12 hier. On va pouvoir les tester.

-Quoi, mais vous êtes malade, en plus on s'en sert pas !

-Et bien c'est une bonne occasion de s'en servir. Et en plus sa découragera les volontaires à de prochaines mises à sac. Allez, on y va ? Je prépare le frichti, on prend cinq six catapultes et on se met en route.

- Non, on ne va pas trimbaler ces engins jusque-la-bas. Vous allez prendre une cinquantaine de soldats et quelques chevaliers pour aller régler le problème.

-Je vous préviens, si j'y vais, je rase le camp et je plante leurs têtes sur des piques.

-Non, vous me les ramener qu'on puisse les juger et ils iront au cachot

-Rooo, mais non, vous gouvernez encore comme une femme.

-Non mais dites donc, rappelez vous à qui vous parlez. Et puisque vous le prenez comme cela, vous emmènerez votre fils avec vous, c'est un ordre.

-Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Pas du tout, allez zou !

Quelques jours plus tard, Léodagan revient de sa mission. Arthur l'interroge.

-Alors, vous êtes de retour ? Mais je vois pas les prisonniers, vous avez encore fait un carnage.

-Mais non, laissez moi vous expliquez, quand on a eu finit, il en restait tellement qu'on allait pas tous les ramener, alors j'ai voulu faire comme vous m'avez dit, et du coup j'ai laissez les paysans se charger de les punir.

-Et alors, ils ont fait quoi ?

- Ils les ont décapité, puis couper en morceau, mit ces derniers dans des sacs, et enfouis dans la terre sous les champs.

-Mais pour quelles raisons ?

-Oh, disons que je leur ai soufflé l'idée….


End file.
